bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Sukirti Kandpal
|hometown = Nainital, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 8 |Year = 2014 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 6 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 22nd |Days = 14 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = kandpalsukirti }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 8. She is known for her role in Ekta Kapoor's Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani as Piya opposite Vivian Dsena. Biography Kandpal was born in Nainital, Uttarakhand to B.D. Kandpal (former President of the Uttarakhand Bar Association and Deputy Advocate General of Uttarakhand High Court) and Manju Kandpal. She has two siblings, an elder sister Bhavna Kandpal7 and a younger brother Manjul Kandpal. Sukirti originally wanted to pursue law, as her father was a public prosecutor. Kandpal attended St. Mary's Convent High School, Nainital8 and Sophia College for Women, Mumbai. Career In 2007, Kandpal started her television career at the age of 19 with Jersey No. 10 on Sab TV, which was an Indian adaptation of the popular American show One Tree Hill. A creative director with Cinevistaas Limited spotted her at a coffee shop and asked her to meet him later for an audition; she was selected. In 2008, she replaced Shilpa Anand as Dr. Riddhima Gupta on the show Dill Mill Gayye which became a turning point in her career. She worked in the show for ten months and later quit the show in 2009. In 2009, she appeared in the official music video of the song "Teri Yaad Mein" by Kailash Kher, from the album Chaandan Mein. In 2010, she appeared as Siddheshwari Singh in Agle Janam Mohe Bitiya Hi Kijo. Later in 2010, she played a double role in Balaji Telefilms' supernatural romance Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani opposite Vivian Dsena. The show was inspired by The Vampire Diaries and Twilight Saga,18 and gave her fame and recognition. After playing the lead in three shows, she took a break, and made a comeback in 2012 with the role of Jazz in Rab Se Sona Ishq. She went on to play four different persons with same face (clones) in Life OK's Hum Ne Li Hai...Shapath's special episode "Mystery Of Clones". She later returned in a role of a runaway criminal for another episode. She co-hosted a special episode based on the harassment on girls in the crime based television series Gumrah: End of Innocence on Channel V and later also made an appearance on the same show as a college girl Tanvi, in an episode based on the consequences of an open relationship. In 2013, she was seen as the lead in Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai on Life OK. She portrayed a Singaporean returned NRI Simran Khanna (Sukirti Kandpal) settling down in a patriarchal Haryanvi family for the love of her life, Rajveer (Gaurav Bajaj). The show returned with a second season. She played a Non resident Indian (NRI) character in Rab Se Sona Ishq and she again portrayed an NRI character in Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai. Parts of Rab Se Sona Ishq were shot in London27 and Kaisa Ye Ishq Hai..ajab sa risk hai in Singapore, Macau and Thailand. Besides doing many fiction shows, she has also been part of many reality shows such as Meethi Chhoori No. 1, Nach Le With Saroj Khan, Killerr Karaoke Atkah toh Latkah etc. In 2014, she appeared as a contestant in Bigg Boss 8. Player History - Bigg Boss 8 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia After getting evicted from Bigg Boss, she replaced Ekta Kaul and played the lead as Pakhi in Pakhi Ka Rishta. She participated in Dance Ki Takkar 3. In 2015, she played a journalist, Debjani Thakur, in &TV's Dilli Wali Thakur Gurls,30 which was one of the most popular shows that year. The show was inspired by Anuja Chauhan's novel Those Pricey Thakur Gurls, and was shot in key locations in Delhi. In 2016, she hosted the travel-centered web series Desi Explorers. She also appeared in the episode "Grahan" of &TV's horror fiction show Darr Sabko Lagta Hai and as the haryanvi girl Rajjo on Zee TV's Tashan-E-Ishq. In 2017, she made a comeback to fiction in season 2 of Zee TV's Kaala Teeka as Naina Yug Choudhary. After this, she took a conscious decision to go on a break. She stated during an interview that she had been working continuously since the age of 19 and needed some time off with the family. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 8 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:22nd Place